fortestingfandomcom-20200213-history
Goblin Tinkerer
The 'Goblin Outcast '''is a new NPC added in the 1.1 update. He reforges items, giving them different stats. How to Find In order to spawn the Goblin Outcast, you must defeat the Goblin Invasion. He is normally found in the dungeon or underworld, bound much like the Mechanic. You may release him by right-clicking on him. If found in the dungeon, he may be found above or below sea level. Once rescued, he will stay in the vicinity until you build and/or assign a house for him. If he dies before you save him, he will re-spawn at a random location. Reloading the game after finding him but before saving him will also cause him to spawn at a random location. Sells Rocket Boots Ruler Tinkerer's Workshop Toolbelt Grappling Hook Spiky Ball Video thumb|left|350px Quotes *(When released) "Thank you for freeing me human! I was tied up and left here by the other goblins. You could say we didn't get along well... *"That flipper-rocket boots combination looked better on paper." *"Now that I'm an outcast, can I throw away the spiked balls? My pockets hurt." *"Looking for a gadgets expert? I'm your expert!" *"Goblins are surprisingly easy to anger. In fact, they could start a war over cloth!" *"To be honest, most goblins aren't exactly rocket scientists. Well, some are." *"I just finished my new creation! This version doesn't explode violently if you breathe on it too hard." *"Goblin thieves aren't very good at their job. They can't even steal from an unlocked chest!" *"YES, gold is stronger than iron. What are they teaching these humans nowadays?" *"Yo, I heard you like rockets and running boots, so I put some rockets in your running boots." Names - '''T'heodor - 'H'enry - 'E'rwyn - 'D'alek (possibly a referance to the Doctor Who enemy also by the same name) - 'A'ngus - 'R'agz - 'K'nogs - 'G'unak - 'A'rback - 'M'runok - 'E'ngrech - 'K'nub - 'N'uxatk - 'D'urnok - 'D'arz - 'N'ort - 'F'ahd - 'S'arx - 'M'obart Notes * He seems to be an outcast from the Goblin Army, giving a clue to how he might be obtained. *The Goblin Outcast's name is randomized, like other npcs. *To free the Goblin Outcast, as well as all other bound NPCs, you must have auto-pause turned off. Then, simply right click to free them. *When the Goblin Outcast remarks how the Goblin Army will fight over cloth, it gives a clue on how to summon them using the Tattered Cloth. *One of his quotes refers to the fact that in reality, gold is a far weaker metal than iron. It could also be a reference to the game Minecraft (which is often compared to Terraria), where gold items are also inferor to iron items. *Another quote is a reference to an internet meme. Yo dawg, I heard you like memes in your terraria, so I put some memes in your terraria so you can meme while you play terraria... External Links http://www.terrariaonline.com/threads/terraria-1-1-trailer.63722/ Category:NPCs Category:1.1 Category:Needs Attention Category:Vendors